One last chance
by lizzieten
Summary: Something happens at school that changes the rest of Ponyboy's life


Chapter one: Trouble

Feeling the bright warm sunlight on my face I knew that as much as I didn't want to; it was time to get up. Stretching my limbs I sighed. I didn't want to go to school. I had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I wished I could just stay home and sleep but I knew there wasn't any chance that Darry would let me without explaining why I wanted to stay home. Telling Darry that I had a bad feeling would just get me laughed at and called a worrywart.

Sighing, I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed, careful so I wouldn't wake Soda; whom had worked a really late shift last night. I wondered briefly if I should wake him up and tell him about this feeling I had. I knew he wouldn't laugh at me. Soda was pretty serious when it came to me telling him how I was feeling. That's probably why we were closer. Walking over to the dresser, I pulled the drawer out and began rummaging through it pulling out a cut off shirt that used to belong to Soda. Pulling the shirt over my head I stumbled around the room trying to find a clean pair of jeans. With all boys living under one roof the laundry didn't get done as often as it should. Darry tried as hard as he could but he also worked two jobs. Soda, also worked a lot and when he wasn't working he was hanging out with Steve and girls. I done it a lot of the time but now that track was starting again I had started to slack off.

For some reason the thought of going to school sent shivers down my back. I didn't understand why I was so nervous after all I did enjoy going to school. Maybe I didn't like being around the socs so much but I could deal with them.

I finished dressing and left my bedroom shutting the door quietly behind me. I headed into the kitchen and headed to were we kept the cereal bowls. Reaching up I opened the cabinet and grabbed one down. I was going to eat before I left, I usually didn't but I thought it might help settle my nerves.

Pouring myself a bowl of cereal; I sat down at the table I ate slowly one cereal at a time. I just couldn't get over this feeling and it was very unlike me to be nervous.

"Hey, kiddo" Darry said coming into the kitchen fresh from taking a shower. He walked past me and ruffled my hair. I grumbled a reply and went back to picking at my food. Noticing my lack of attention to anything going on around me, which wasn't much since no one was here for once. Darry sat down in front of me.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked, concerned.

"No" I mumbled hopingly he didn't see through me.

"You're lying" He said "your as nervous as a cat" I guess Darry thought that would make me cheer me up but I said nothing.

"You know if something is bothering you, you can tell me don't you?"

"I guess so" I replied quietly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to share this feeling with him. I knew he would think that I was worrying about nothing.

"I gotta go" I said standing up and taking my bowl to the sink. "Have a good day at work, Darry" I called as I walked into the living room and grabbing my books before walking out of the house. I just didn't want to be around such a demanding presence besides I knew if I stayed much longer Darry would force me to tell him and I didn't want to.

~ Darry ~

Something was wrong with my little brother and I was going to find out what it was. Since Soda was still in bed and he had the day off I let him sleep in. I would bug him about Ponyboy after I got off work, if Soda was around then that is. Meanwhile, I was going to have Two-Bit look out for Ponyboy today at school.

Grabbing the phone I dialed the Matthews phone number. I knew he wouldn't have left already. He would have waited until the last minute if he went at all.

"Hello" a sleepy voice answered.

"Two-Bit its Darry" I said "I need a favor I need for you to look out for Ponyboy at school today."

"Man, are you kidding me I wasn't going to go today" Two-Bit grumbled.

"Something's bothering Ponyboy and he wouldn't tell me what. I need someone he likes to keep an eye out for him" I said just short of begging in which I knew Two-Bit would not allow me to live that one down. Then again I was worried about my youngest brother.

:Fine. I'll go babysit the kid" Two-bit said and then added to himself "I don't see how much trouble he can get into at aschool."

"Two-Bit he could get into plenty of trouble at school" my mind was on the socs who liked to beat on kids smaller than them. And it seemed like my little brother was always on the receiving end of the trouble. Not this time though I would make sure he was safe. Saying goodbye I hung up the phone and went into my bedroom and grabbed my tool belt. I hoped Two-Bit would go and not prove yet again how unreliable he was. But with Two-Bit you never knew what he was going to do and it bothered me even though I had told him to do just this one thing. On that thought I left the house not knowing the danger that awaited Ponyboy at school.


End file.
